bionicfandomcom-20200216-history
Roppyaku man doru no otoko
thumb|400px|right Japanese Theme]] 600 万ドルの男 (transcribed: roppyaku man doru no otoko, literally: The 600 times 10,000 Dollar Man) was the title used for the Japanese dubbed version of the Six Million Dollar Man. The Opening Narrations （無線の会話） 「．．．よりゼロワンへ」 「了解」 「ティーピーエス スイッチオン」 「よし」 「ロケット噴射装置スイッチオン」 「よしスタート」 「いま分離した」 「了解」 「機内機外とも異常なし、現在順調に飛行中」 「オッケー、テスト開始」 「故障だ！」 「メモリをゼロに」 「高度を維持できない」 「エマージェンシースイッチはどうした、救助装置は作動しないか」 「もうコントロールできない」 「ぶつかるぞー！」 （ナレーション） 『スチーブ・オースチン』宇宙飛行士 命だけは取り留めた男 右腕、両足を切断、片目を失う だがＮＡＳＡのメディカルスタッフによって人体改造手術 サイボーグとなる、その費用６００万ドル 左目はテレスコープ 右腕は銃を曲げ、コンクリートを砕くアトミックパワー そして時速１００キロで突っ走る 『６００万ドルの男』サイボーグ (Musen no kaiwa) "...yori zerowan he" "Ryoukai" "Tei pi esu suicchion" "Yoshi" "Roketto funsha souchi suicchion" "Yoshi suta to" "Ima bunri shita" "Ryoukai" "Kinai ki soto tomo ijouna shi, genzai junchou ni hikouchuu" "Okke, tesuto kaishi" "Koshou da!" "Memori wo zero ni" "Koudo wo iji dekinai" "Ema jienshi suicchi hadoushita, kyuujo souchi ha sadou shinaika" "Mou kontororu dekinai" "Butsukaruzo!" (Nareshon) Suchibu Osuchin uchuuhikoushi inochi dakeha tori tome ta otoko migiude, ryouashi wo setsudan, katame wo ushinau daga nasa no medeikarusutaffu niyotte jintai kaizoushujutsu saibogu tonaru, sono hiyou 600 man doru Hidarime ha teresukopu migiude ha juu wo mage, konkurito wo kudaku atomikkupawasoshite jisoku 100 kiro de tsuppashiru (600 man doru no otoko) saibogu (Radio Conversation) "...from zero to one" "Roger" "TPA switch is on" "Good" "Rocket fuel injector switch is on" "Good, start" "Now it separated" "Roger" "Inside and outside the plane no abnormalities; now middle of flight" "Okay, start with the test" "There's a breakdown!" "Memory is zero!" "I cannot hold altitude!" "How about the emergency switch? Doesn't the rescue device function?" "I cannot control it anymore!" "It crashes!" (Narration) Steve Austin, astronaut. Barely alive. The man's right arm and both feet are lost, he loses one eye but he is saved and undergoes remodelling of the human body to become a cyborg. He depends on NASA's medical team. The cost is Six Million Dollars. The left eye works like a telescope, the right arm can bend a gun, he runs with nuclear energy with a speed of 100 kilometers per hour and can shatter concrete. The male cyborg of Six Million Dollars. Voice Actors Episode List Season One (1974) 1 (1- 1) : 殺人超音波！　死の脅迫粉砕作戦 (Population : Zero) 2 (1- 2) : 脱出！　恐怖のジェット機 (Survival of the Fittest) 3 (1- 3) : 透視！　ジャングル大捜査作戦 (Operation Firefly) 4 (1- 4) : 超能力対決！　サイボーグ対ロボット (Day of the Robot) 5 (1- 5) : 不時着！　偵察機脱出作戦 (Little Orphan Airplane) 6 (1- 6) : 大地震！　核爆発２秒前 (Doomsday, and Counting) 7 (1- 7) : 目撃！　電子アイ大追跡 (Eyewitness to Murder) 8 (1- 8) : SOS！　宇宙船救出作戦 (The Rescue of Athena One) 9 (1- 9) : 誘拐！　サイボーグ博士を奪回せよ (Dr. Wells is Missing) 10 (1-10) : 人間魚雷！　レーザー爆破作戦 (The Last of the Fourth of Julys) 11 (1-11) : 宇宙の謎！　イルカとの対話 (Burning Bright) 12 (1-12) : マル秘特命！　ヒマラヤを登れ (The Coward) 13 (1-13) : 謀略！　狙われた超能力 (Run, Steve, Run) Season Two (1974-1975) 14 (2- 1) : 核ジャック！　空中大追跡 (Nuclear Alert) 15 (2- 2) : 冷凍人間！　恐怖の地球帰還 (The Pioneers) 16 (2- 3) : 操縦ミス！　決死の盲目飛行 (Pilot Error) 17 (2- 4) : 緊急輸送！　ハイウェイ追撃戦 (The Pal-Mir Escort) 18 (2- 5) : 激突！　サイボーグ第２号出現 (The Seven Million Dollar Man) 19 (2- 6) : 謎のUFO！　宇宙人襲来 (Straight on 'til Morning) 20 (2- 7) : 黄金の男！　金塊空輸大作戦 (The Midas Touch) 21 (2- 8) : 挑戦！　運命のテスト飛行 (The Deadly Replay) 22 (2- 9) : 危機一髪！　海底からの脱出 (Act of Piracy) 23 (2-10) : 死の恐怖！　過去からの帰還 (Stranger in Broken Fork) 24 (2-11) : 特ダネ！　消えたニュースフィルム (The Peeping Blonde) 25 (2-12) : 跳躍！　暗号解読への手綱 (The Cross-Country Kidnap) 26 (2-13) : 頭脳流出！　哀しみのサイボーグ (Lost Love) 27 (2-14) : 特攻！　最後の神風 (The Last Kamikaze) 28 (2-15) : 奪還！　ゴールドマン・ロボット (Return of the Robot Maker) 29 (2-16) : 標的！　クーガーを狙え (Taneha) 30 (2-17) : 激闘！　フォアマン＋サイボーグ (Look Alike) 31 (2-18) : 対決！　エスパー対サイボーグ (The E.S.P. Spy) 32 (2-19) : 誕生！　バイオニック・ジェミー秘話PART1 (The Bionic Woman I) 33 (2-20) : 誕生！　バイオニック・ジェミー秘話PART2 (The Bionic Woman II) 34 (2-21) : 人質奪回！　サイボーグ緊急指令 (Outrage in Balinderry) 35 (2-22) : 謀略！　狙われたサイボーグ (Steve Austin, Fugitive) Season Three (1975-1976) 36 (3- 1) : 甦ったバイオニック・ジェミーPART1 (The Return of the Bionic Woman I) 37 (3- 2) : 甦ったバイオニック・ジェミーPART2 (The Return of the Bionic Woman II) 38 (3- 3) : 時限爆弾！　自由の鐘を救え (The Price of Liberty) 39 (3- 4) : 秘密漏洩！　スパイは彼だ (The Song and Dance Spy) 40 (3- 5) : 狼少年！　死への探索行 (The Wolf Boy) 41 (3- 6) : 墜落！　死のテスト飛行 (The Deadly Test) 42 (3- 7) : 標的！　消えたミサイル (Target in the Sky) 43 (3- 8) : 白熱！　タッチダウンに賭けろ (One of Our Running Backs is Missing) 44 (3- 9) : 激突！　もう１人のサイボーグ (The Bionic Criminal) 45 (3-10) : 潜入！　殺しの波止場 (The Blue Flash) 46 (3-11) : 壊滅！　密造組織 (The White Lightning War) 47 (3-12) : 国境線！　恐怖の空中脱出 (Divided Loyalty) 48 (3-13) : 疑惑！　二重スパイ (Clark Templeton O'Flaherty) 49 (3-14) : 盗聴！　核融合の謎 (The Winning Smile) 50 (3-15) : 超能力！　透視術の少女 (Hocus-Pocus) 51 (3-16) : 大地震！　宇宙人との遭遇１ (The Secret of Bigfoot I) 52 (3-17) : 大地震！　宇宙人との遭遇2 (The Secret of Bigfoot II) 53 (3-18) : 甘い誘惑！　天使に御用心 (The Golden Pharaoh) 54 (3-19) : 謀殺！　オリンピックの華 (Love Song for Tanya) 55 (3-20) : 特命！　老警官プラスサイボーグ (The Bionic Badge) 56 (3-21) : 非行少年！　さまよえる青春 (Big Brother) Season Four (1976-1977) 57 (4- 1) : ??? (The Return of Bigfoot I) 58 (4- 2) : ??? (The Return of Bigfoot II) 59 (4- 3) : ??? (Nightmare in the Sky) 60 (4- 4) : ??? (Double Trouble) 61 (4- 5) : ??? (The Most Dangerous Enemy) 62 (4- 6) : ??? (H+2+O = Death) 63 (4- 7) : ??? (The Bionic Boy 90' '') 64 (4- 8) : ??? (Vulture of the Andes) 65 (4- 9) : ??? (Thunderbird Connection 90' '') 66 (4-10) : ??? (A Bionic Christmas Carol) 67 (4-11) : ??? (Task Force) 68 (4-12) : ??? (The Ultimate Imposter) 69 (4-13) : ??? (Death Probe I) 70 (4-14) : ??? (Death Probe II) 71 (4-15) : ??? (Danny's Inferno) 72 (4-16) : ??? (Fires of Hell) 73 (4-17) : ??? (The Infiltrators) 74 (4-18) : ??? (Carnival of Spies) 75 (4-19) : ??? (U-509) 76 (4-20) : ??? (The Privacy of the Mind) 77 (4-21) : ??? (To Catch the Eagle) 78 (4-22) : ??? (The Ghostly Teletype) Season Five (1977-1978) 79 (5- 1) : ??? (Sharks I) 80 (5- 2) : ??? (Sharks II) 81 (5- 3) : ??? (Deadly Countdown I) 82 (5- 4) : ??? (Deadly Countdown II) 83 (5- 5) : ??? (Bigfoot V) 84 (5- 6) : ??? (Killer Wind) 85 (5- 7) : ??? (Rollback) 86 (5- 8) : ??? (Dark Side of the Moon I) 87 (5- 9) : ??? (Dark Side of the Moon II) 88 (5-10) : ??? (Target: Steve Austin) 89 (5-11) : ??? (The Cheshire Project) 90 (5-12) : ??? (Walk a Deadly Wing) 91 (5-13) : ??? (Just a Matter of Time) 92 (5-14) : ??? (Return of Death Probe I) 93 (5-15) : ??? (Return of Death Probe II) 94 (5-16) : ??? (The Lost Island 90' '') 95 (5-17) : ??? (The Madonna Caper)- 96 (5-18) : ??? (Dead Ringer) 97 (5-19) : ??? (Date with Danger I) 98 (5-20) : ??? (Date with Danger II) 99 (5-21) : ??? (The Moving Mountain) TV Movies 1 : バイオニック・ジェミースペシャル蘇えった地上最強の美女 (The Return of the Six Million Dollar Man and the Bionic Woman) 2 : バイオニック・ウォーズ帰ってきたバイオニック・ジェミー＆６００万ドルの男 (Bionic Showdown: The Six Million Dollar Man and the Bionic Woman) 3 : unknown (Bionic Ever After?) Roppyaku